1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a man-powered vehicle, more particularly to a scooter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwanese Utility Model Patent No. M436632 (Application No. 101208299) discloses a conventional scooter. A rider steers the conventional scooter in a standing position on a deck thereof and kicks against the floor with one leg to move forward. However, this conventional scooter is not suitable for long term usage which would cause fatigue of the rider.
Taiwanese Design Patent No. D142272 (Application No. 099304562) discloses a balance bike. A child sits on a seat of the balance bike and uses his/her legs to kick against the floor to move forward, thereby allowing the child to learn walking or to play. However, such balance bike requires a relatively large storage space.